Sweet Secrets
by Kayla Jane
Summary: Short one-shot. A small snippit of what Draco and Hermione get up to when they meet by chance in an empty hallway. T for a bit of language and maybe an interesting situation.


Heavy breathing. The heat in the room was almost unbearable, but Draco Malfoy enjoyed it in the only way a man could. This was insane; dangerous, risky… and tempting. A little squeak caused him to pull back.

"Sorry." Hermione's voice was breathless, and Draco's mouth went dry at the sight of her swollen lips. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes hazy with desire. "You were smashing me against the wall. It was hurting my back."

"Oh." He shifted his position, letting her readjust. He watched her straighten her shirt, and pull her skirt back down from where it had been hiked up by wandering hands. _His_ wandering hands. She tucked her hair behind her ears, cheeks still in full rosy bloom. "Better?"

She nodded, looking up at him through thick eyelashes before letting her hands reach for the front of his robes. "Much." Draco lost his senses in the scent of her hair, the soft touch of her fingers as she unbuttoned his shirt, the maddening tickle of her lips against his jawbone. She breathed heavily, and he took the edge of his chin in her hands, tilting it up towards his mouth.

She whimpered when he kissed her.

They'd recently taken to occupying any empty classrooms that they passed by whenever they had the chance. It was strange, weird, and difficult. Trying to get away from Crabbe and Goyle was pure simplicity, but it was harder for her. Weasley was overly-protective, like a lioness guarding her cubs. Potter was just plain suspicious. Draco noticed his incessant watching, every mealtime in the Great Hall, and sometimes more than that. Hermione had trouble getting away from the two watchdog boys, and her excuse of the library was highly over-used.

How they still fell for it, Draco would never know.

Hermione wedged herself closer in his robes, her arms wrapping around the inside of his shirt, her fingernails tracing light designs around the muscles in his shoulder-blades. "Mmmm…" He enjoyed the sounds she made when they kissed like this.

A sharp shout and high laughter outside the classroom door made them both freeze. Her arms tightened around his midsection. "I… I told them I was going to the library and after that McGonagall's classroom." Her whispered breaths were still heavy from lack of oxygen. "I told them not to expect me before nine." Both Hermione and Draco knew that the unnamed sounds from the hallway probably weren't Harry and Ron – the laughter had been female – but lately they had taken to looking for her when she was gone for too long.

Draco unlatched his hand from the back of her neck and checked his watch. "Shit. Looks like you decided to visit Flitwick as well." He flashed his watch in her direction. The clock face read 9:27.

"Oh." Her eyebrows pulled down into a concentrated expression. "Looks like I did." She unraveled her arms from around him, re-buttoning her shirt where he had undone it. Draco did likewise, smoothing his hair back from its ruffled mop on top of his head. He watched Hermione as she pulled up a stocking, tucked in her shirt, turned her skirt so the zipper wasn't against her hip, hastily fixed her hair… She looked up at where he was seated on a desk and turned a quick circle for him. "Do I look decent?"

There she was. A little lop-sided, her hair in tangles, her cheeks still bright red. Adorably sweet and tempting. "More than decent." He reached for her wrist and pulled her towards him, catching her lips again in a slow kiss. After a minute he pulled his head back, eyes still closed. "But you need to breathe. You still look like you've been snogging an incredibly sexy, smoldering hot individual." He knew she could feel his smirk against her mouth.

Her breathing was ragged and uneven. "Oh my… what a dilemma." She opened her eyes, inches away from his. "I'll have to work on that."

He stepped down from his seat on the table and pushed her towards the door. "You go first. I'll wait a few minutes and then leave." She nodded and turned abruptly, striding the few paces to the door and then grasping the handle in a firm, sure grip. But something made her hesitate.

"Um… you know, the school year is ending in a week." She still faced the door, and he could tell she was afraid to look back.

"I do know that."

"Oh." Her shoulders slumped slightly, as if she had let out a deep breath of anticipation. "And then it's summer." Dejection laced her voice.

"It is."

"Right then." She turned the handle, and disappeared.

Not soon after, Draco followed, turned down a different hallway, and was gone as well.


End file.
